Sith Rose
by Twistedaristocrat
Summary: Story : Essan Diel was born and raised to be nothing more than a girl at one of the most expensive whore houses in Nar Shadaa. This is her story to survive and force willing, find happiness. A story based in the SWTOR universe. Just a little Sith story. Contains A LOT of adult situations and language. If this is not your kind of thing please do not read it.
1. Journal entry one

**This is a story based in the SWTOR game. Some things have been tweaked as such but it was for the story. I do not claim any rights over any of the charaters save my own. Yes there is sex and yes it is an adult story. If this is not your thing, please stop reading :) thanks!**

* * *

The only name I have ever known is Essan Diel. I am old enough to know that this is probably a lie, but it is what I know, so it is who I am.

I don't know how my former master Dalthius found me or what world I am even from. All I know is that I have spent most of my life in the best known whore house on Nar Shaddaa known simply as the Ebon Rose. I was trained from the time I could walk and talk to seduce and be the most wanted an sensual woman he had ever trained.

Dalthius had this habit of creating the most willing and beautiful women into the most wanted whores in the galaxy. The rumors claimed that even veteran Jedi couldn't handle a glance from an Ebon Rose.

It is the truth.

I myself am in my 18th year and was to be his greatest auction to date. He intended to sell my maiden head, and make a fortune. Unfortunately, he had enemies in the Sith empire.

The Empire is a cruel place. You fight or die. Life is hard, so to survive you have to make yourself harder. Think the Empire evil if it makes you feel better.

I see it as a place of freedom. My freedom.

I was found to be force sensitive before I could be sold to some wrinkled old lecher. I was sent to Korriban to see if I had what it took to be Sith. It took several days of avoiding various attacks from other acolytes, as well as attempted rapes, before the overseers felt that I should be given separate quarters and a guard.

I was starting my trails when I met him for the first time. I had been sent into a tomb for the holocron. Overseer Harkun had stated I either return with the Holocron, or not at all.

My first attempt failed. Three other acolytes had attempted to attack me. I was saved by an apprentice wielding a lightsaber. I never really got a good look at him, because I had taken the chance to run, least he decide he wanted me as a prize.

My second attempt was successful however. The apprentice had found it and claimed that if I used my skills on him I could have it.

Emporer knows I fought him, but fighting someone with a saber is not like fending off several clumsy acolytes.

I sucked and licked, he moaned. I swallowed, and he dropped the Holocron in my lap before he walked off.

They say the force works in strange ways. Even as Sith we cannot understand it in all it's glory.

All that mattered to Harkun was that I had returned victorious, smile or no smile.

* * *

This story is in a journal format. I may change it in the future. But for now, post will be short unless people like it. Hope you do!


	2. Journal entry two

As an Ebon Rose we are told our whole lives that we will be property. Some of us are only for an hour or a night. The special girls however, like myself are forever. We are taught at an early age before our bodies even know what it is we are doing to serve our eventual masters desires.

Along with my sexual education, I was taught several languages, music and dancing. In the end my body was molded into the fantasy it was meant to be. One of the few times I was out of the house, My master had taken myself and several guards out into the center or Nar Shadaa. I was covered in clothing, something that was very new to me, and told to walk to the corner of the building and walk back.

The challenge was for myself, not even of age yet was to make someone in the crowd stumble without revealing myself to him. A simple glance was my only weapon.

More than one stumbled.

Back to my current life. I should have known that the strange apprentice would not be satisfied with a simple taste of my talents. But how was I to know he would be in my quarters waiting for me to return from the Overseer's office?

Was I angry? Yes.

Did I want to slap the smug look off of his face when he ordered me to parade around in an outfit that would show off my body for his amusement? Yes.

Did I think he was worth my time? No…not at first.

He held me down, I screamed at him. I fought to get him off me. Telling him he could have anyone he wanted, as the girls I had noticed were always sniffing around him, even though they called me the whore. I screamed and fought.

"You could have anyone!"

"I know."

"If you take it, no one will want me anymore."

"I will always want you."

It hurt as I knew it would. It was something I always knew. Something I expected. What I didn't expect was the fact that I would enjoy it, enjoy him.

His name is Veryst.

He will keep me safe. I will keep him alive. If anything else happens, well I can't say I would mind to be honest.

At least this is MY choice now. He is MY choice.

* * *

Part three is incoming...


	3. Journal entry three

Part three of this little journal. Not sure if I should continue it or not. Opinions?

* * *

I don't know why I did it.

The Overseer assigned to my floor came crashing in my room. And I laid there in his arms as though we were lovers.

"I am sorry about the…foreplay, Overseer."

"I- uh, Yes. Acolyte. I received reports of a disturbance."

"Nope, just sex. Overseer."

Sex…and lots of it. He had me again within minutes of the Overseer's visit. Like the whore I was trained to be, I loved every moment of it. In fact, he offered to help me with any trials I had. Even more benefits to this relationship.

I however…can be a moron.

He had chosen to fill me. For the first time I felt myself full of him and it was amazing. The issue was when he ordered me to walk to Harkun's office without cleaning myself. He claimed that he wanted me to know I was his and his alone.

Truth was- I was his regardless.

When we were almost at Harkuns office I pulled him into a side alcove and fell to my knees. Sweet Emperor I wanted him so bad. The thought of him slowly dripping out of me from under my robes did not help the matter.

Instead of a little fun- He was furious!

He dragged me into an empty office nearby and yelled at me.

"What if someone found us and tried to take advantage? I wouldn't be able to stop them!"

In my usual bitchy manner I replied. "I want you. I am sorry if that doesn't fit into your plans."

I left him there only to hear the wall behind me crumple and buckle before he stormed out of the room.

I followed. I had too. If he didn't care why…I had to know what was happening.

In my fury, another attempted attack was stopped. Some acolyte felt it was her place to call me a whore, when all she wanted was my place at Veryst's side. I let my lash out. Dear journal it does drain me…but it has saved my life more than once.

I have a rare ability, or so I have been told, to take my will and control of the force and create an extension onto my hand that resembles a whip.

Ironic when my former master used his on me.

But the whip had en effect, and I was free to go after Veryth. I had no idea what to say. He and I had come to the understanding that we were going to hate each other. Sex was always going to happen, but we didn't have to love each other to do it.

I was his healer. He was my protector. It was easy and neither of us expected anything. Obviously my comment about wanting him was not a good one.

I had to explain it to him. But I wasn't even sure how I felt. We weren't together. I didn't own him, nor did he in any real sense.

But I wanted him. I still want him.

They say the force works in mysterious ways. I eventually found him in his rooms, where my things were being moved later that day. Another "idea" Veryth had decided on.

When I entered he was pacing in the bedroom section of his apartments. I had assumed it was because of his anger for me-

I was wrong. He crossed the room that was now ours and pushed me against the wall, his hands searching for me underneath my robes. His anger was gone, as was my worry.

We fell asleep in each others arms. Harkun can wait.


End file.
